1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surfacing for the vertical waterproofing or seal of the facades of apartment blocks, industrial buildings and individual houses, and to a process for manufacturing and using it.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The present technique for waterproofing or sealing the vertical parts of a building consists in using an armature of glass or woven or non-woven synthetic fibers, in the form of strips of variable width, generally from 1 meter to 0.04 m, terminated by a border in the first case and by fringes obtained mechanically in the second case, along the longitudinal edges of the strips. After preparation of the support on which such an armature is to be applied, the latter is glued or pasted by complete impregnation with a diluted resin, the quantity on "pure" resin used being of the order of 1 kg/m.sup.2. After drying of the woven or non woven armature glued to its support, a pigmented finish giving a smooth or embossed surface appearance is then applied. This complex gives remarkable results from the standpoint of elongation properties.
Such a process presents various drawbacks.
Firstly, there is the risk of one or more days work being destroyed by rain, especially in winter. In fact, the resins used for gluing this type of woven or non-woven surfacing are products in emulsion form which are water-soluble and therefore very sensitive to the rain. This risk is accentuated by the large amount of product deposited per square meter for gluing the woven or non-woven armature.
The dilution of the resin, provoked by the rain, eliminates any bond between the woven or non-woven armature and the support. Consequently, the whole surfacing collapses to the foot of the building, this involving not only redoing the surfacing, but also large-scale cleaning of the openings, woodworks, windows, etc . . . which become soiled as a result of the flow of diluted resin.
Another drawback presented by the surfacing with the non-woven armature is the appearance of barbs which emerge when a layer of finish is applied.
The barbs render smooth finishes difficult; they are detrimental to aesthetic appearance and retain dust from the atmosphere, leading to premature soiling of the facades treated after six months or a year in highly polluted regions.